


"Welcome back" is a strange and precious thing

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 05. Evening</p><p>E al mattino, malgrado gli occhi a volte iniettati di sangue per il sonno e la stanchezza, non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quel tempo trascorso rannicchiato su una scala, al buio, e sapeva che di lì a qualche sera ci sarebbero stati un altro sacchetto di biscotti, un’altra confezione di caffè istantaneo ed un altro bentornato ad attenderlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Welcome back" is a strange and precious thing

Una settimana prima gli sarebbe sembrato folle (non che adesso non gli sembrasse qualcosa di oscenamente _pazzo e pure creepy_ ), ma ormai, ad un paio di mesi da quel primo ed unico incontro in uno dei vicoli bui e perigliosi di New York, per Nightbird era diventata una vera e propria routine: terminata la sua ronda, ogni volta che l’orologio e la stanchezza glielo permettevano, si dirigeva verso Bushwick e gettava uno sguardo alla sua finestra preferita, quella che ormai riusciva a riconoscere a colpo d’occhio anche quando quasi gli si chiudevano per il sonno.

Capitava spesso che ci fosse la luce, là dietro le inferriate della scala antincendio e della tenda – “vintage”, come dire “sicuramente comprata a due spicci da un mercatino delle pulci”, ma che drappeggiata insieme ad altre tende della stessa provenienza ma di colore diverso e a qualche decorazione fissata su con le calamite, facevano una figura notevole, specie sulla facciata scrostata e anonima del palazzo: anche Kurt, seppur per motivi diversi dai suoi, sembrava essere un nottambulo; appollaiato sulla scala antincendio del palazzo di fronte, nascondendosi tra le ombre e armato di binocolo, Nightbird scrutava per qualche minuto la stanza fatta di tende (era una bizzarria, ma a quanto sembrava il loft era piuttosto grande e i suoi tre abitanti non avevano i mezzi per acquistare dei mobili che fungessero allo scopo di dividere gli ambienti, ragion per cui dovevano aver brillantemente risolto con metri e metri di tende che fungessero a quello scopo) e lo scenario che si presentava aveva le solite variazioni.

Kurt alle prese con la sua macchina per cucire e una catasta di stoffe o abiti in attesa di venire modificati; Kurt con una caraffa di caffé mezzo vuota e la scrivania ingombra di quaderni, matite colorate, fogli e libri, spesso le mani nei capelli (e Blaine ne sapeva qualcosa, quelle sere coincidevano ai suoi stessi periodi pre-esame); Kurt insieme ad una delle due ragazze, quella più bassa con i capelli castani, che provavano passi di danza, o ripassavano le battute di una performance – di solito era lei quella che provava più spesso, mentre lui assisteva via via sempre più annoiato, anche se spesso si aggiungeva la seconda coinquilina, quella più appariscente con i capelli neri, e allora la povera primadonna _wannabe_ veniva criticata con una ferocia spassosissima. Poi c’erano le sere in  cui la luce era già spenta, o quelle in cui Kurt era solo, con una coppetta di gelato, davanti al pc, o quelle in cui stava sdraiato a pancia sotto sul letto sfogliando riviste. Fuori, su quella scala, era tutto buio e lo scenario di quella strana camera esercitava un fascino incredibile, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché.

Divenne un’assurda, anche se via via sempre meno (almeno ai suoi occhi) inquietante, abitudine quella di terminare la sua ronda e poi passare qualche minuto, a volte anche di più, sulla scala antincendio del palazzo antistante alla finestra di Kurt: per quanto la notte fosse fredda, o lui fosse stanco, o dolorante per i lividi o qualche ferita superficiale, o assonnato, o molto consapevole del fatto che lo attendeva una bella strada per tornare al suo appartamento, Blaine non riusciva a negarsi quei minuti in silenzio là davanti, a rimirare una vita che non era la sua ma che avrebbe potuto intrecciarsi benissimo con essa – a quanto sembrava i loro gusti in fatto di moda, o musica o musical dovevano essere piuttosto simili; o forse era uno strano senso di serenità dato dall’essere seduto sul ferro sganghenato di una scala, col vento che giocava in modo più o violento col suo mantello, mentre dentro la cornice di quella finestra la vita sembrava così calda e accogliente.

E poi, proprio quando si disse che doveva piantarla di giocare a fare il crossover tra Edward Cullen e un supereroe sfigato, notò un fiocco rosso sventolare nel buio, sull’altra scala antincendio; mettendo a tacere i muscoli indolenziti e le mani infreddolite malgrado i guanti, Blaine scivolò dalla scala antincendio utilizzando una corda e calandosi con quella fino al marciapiede, e poi, attraversata la strada, utilizzò il rampino da escursionista che, quando si riavvolgeva, era in grado di sollevarlo fino al gancio uncinato in alto (il miglior acquisto mai fatto da quando aveva una carta di credito, probabilmente: quanti gradini gli aveva evitato di salire!). Arrivò fino al tratto di scala sopra la finestra di Kurt e, con circospezione (c’era ancora luce dietro il vetro), si allungò verso il nastro rosso: c’era una busta di plastica e, al suo interno, trovò un grosso sacchetto di biscotti e un bicchierone di carta di caffè istantaneo, di quelli in cui si pigia il fondo, si agita e, una volta scoperchiato, il caffè all’interno è caldo come appena uscito dalla macchina. C’era un post-it sul tappo, vergato con quella che anche nella penombra Blaine potè riconoscere come la grafia di Kurt.

 

 _Avevo promesso dei biscotti e un Hummel non viene mai meno alla sua parola, ma sono stato scelto per un ruolo in uno spettacolo della scuola e non ho avuto il tempo neppure per_ vivere _, men che meno per fare la spesa e cucinare – quindi perdona il ritardo. Ho aggiunto anche uno di quei caffè istantanei che non saranno buoni come quelli del bar, ma almeno hanno la caffeina e tengono caldo._

_Kurt_

 

Nightbird si sentì bruciare il petto dalla contentezza: tolse dal borsello legato alla cintura un biglietto e la penna, scribacchiò un biglietto di risposta e, non potendolo legare al nastro rosso senza rischiare che volasse via, si allungò con grande attenzione verso la finestra e lo infilò senza eccessivo sforzo nella fessura tra l’anta del vetro e l’infisso inferiore della finestra (gli spifferi d’inverno dovevano essere terribili, il che spiegava come mai ci fosse un lunghissimo paraspifferi a patchwork che ricopriva tutto il davanzale).

Poi si strinse al petto il sacchetto e, grazie al rampino, scese in strada, mettendosi in cammino col cuore insolitamente leggero verso casa, sbocconcellando qualche biscotto e bevendo un sorso di caffè ogni tanto.

Kurt trovò il biglietto solo la mattina dopo, quando spalancò la finestra nella speranza che il fresco del mattino gli desse la sferzata di lucidità che non sembrava trovarsi nemmeno sul fondo della prima tazza di caffè della giornata.

 

_Caffè e biscotti a sorpresa, cosa si può chiedere di più alla vita? Considerati il mio eroe!_

_In bocca al lupo per la tua parte (sei al college o in una compagnia teatrale?), se reciti come cucini avrai il mondo ai tuoi piedi sin dalla prima battuta._

_Nightbird_

 

~*~

 

Nessun uomo gli aveva mai fatto i complimenti per la sua cucina – suo padre ed il suo fratellastro non contavano, men che meno Brody, il tizio con cui Rachel si ostinava a considerarsi fidanzata, che poveraccio era condannato alla cucina pseudo vegana della suddetta e quindi avrebbe giudicato qualunque cosa che non fosse tofu alla griglia o pesto alla soia come una delizia ultraterrena. Soprattutto, nessun uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita e finiva una settimana sì e una no sulla prima pagina del giornale e, a quanto sembrava, continuava a tornare a gettare un’occhiata alla sua finestra nonostante fossero passate settimane dal loro spaventoso incontro.

... ok, questa cosa avrebbe potuto in effetti avere risvolti inquietanti, non poteva negarlo; eppure non poteva non sorridere, un sorriso minuscolo e privato, al pensiero di quel bizzarro segreto che non avrebbe potuto né voluto confessare a nessun altro al mondo.

Finì per trasformarsi in una consuetudine: ogni settimana si premurava di infilare nella busta della spesa qualche bicchiere di caffè istantaneo e di preparare un’infornata di biscotti, che puntualmente, ogni due o tre sere, finivano impacchettati sulla sua scala antincendio e puntualmente, le mattine successive, venivano sostituite da un biglietto e da un fiore – Kurt allestì per loro un posticino sulla sua scrivania in un vasetto comprato su una bancherella dell’usato per pochi spiccioli, un piccolo portafiori a forma di calice che non rimase mai sguarnito, perché ogni volta aggiungeva un fiore nuovo proveniente dalla scala antincendio. Utilizzò una scatola decorata che gli aveva regalato Rachel quando erano alle superiori per custodire i biglietti, ma nel giro di un giorno l’ansia se lo mangiò vivo ricordando che Santana aveva la maledetta abitudine di frugare nelle stanze dei suoi coinquilini per scovare segreti imbarazzanti: lei non disse niente al suo ritorno a casa (il ritrovamento di una crema anticellulite nella stanza di Rachel doveva averla distratta fin troppo), perciò Kurt tirò un sospiro di sollievo e infilò la scatola nella sua valigia, chiudendola con la combinazione _e_ con il lucchetto e agganciando la chiave di quest’ultimo al mazzo con le altre, che si portava sempre dietro.

Ogni tanto, soprattutto quando si ritrovava i muscoli doloranti per una giornata di prove o i piedi pieni di vesciche per aver corso ovunque tra NYADA e lavoro, si metteva a letto, spegneva la luce per avere un po’ di privacy e rileggeva i biglietti alla luce del cellulare: il se stesso delle superiori, nell’incubo di una scuola piena di trogloditi e nel grigiore soffuso della sua cittadina di provincia, sarebbe arrossito fino a svenire all’idea di una situazione del genere; il se stesso di New York, nel suo loft mezzo fatiscente diviso con le sue migliori amiche, la scuola dei suoi sogni e troppi pochi soldi per fare la bella vita che aveva sempre sognato quando immaginava la Grande Mela (ma c’era tempo, oh!, era sicuro che la sua ruota avrebbe girato nel verso giusto più presto che tardi), si imponeva di non arrossire come quel ragazzino che voleva convincersi di essersi lasciato alle spalle nell’aeroporto dell’Ohio, ma aveva vita dura. I biglietti avevano finito per diventare una via di mezzo tra lunghi sms, annotazioni di diario e resoconti della propria giornata: Nightbird era ovviamente più reticente di quanto Kurt avrebbe voluto, ma messaggio dopo messaggio (si allungavano esponenzialmente col tempo, passando da post-it e biglietti grandi come una carta di credito a pagine di quadernone ad anelli ripiegate più e più volte) stava scoprendo una persona con un’ironia bislacca, un’esistenza che oscillava tra l’eroico dell’immaginario al pericolo di una vita complicata a contatto con la parte più pericolosa e squallida del mondo, di quella New York di cui aveva sempre voluto ignorare il volto più sgradevole, ma che ormai aveva incontrato una volta e non avrebbe più dimenticato. E poi c’era la musica: Nightbird aveva una passione per la musica che spaziava tra svariati generi, una predilezione per le cantanti ed una per i musical e Broadway che avrebbe potuto rivaleggiare solo con la sua.

Era tutto... assurdo, e meraviglioso e pericolosamente troppo prossimo al romantico, così Kurt si imponeva di considerare questo scambio di missive da romanzo dell’Ottocento (non scriveva più bigliettini da quando si passava le risposte dei compiti in classe con i suoi amici del Glee club alle superiori e si rendeva conto di quanto gli venisse innaturale scrivere su carta piuttosto che inviare un sms o un messaggio su Facebook) un’amicizia bislacca con un uomo altrettanto bislacco, ma al quale sembrava incapace di smettere di pensare: attendeva con ansia le risposte e preparava con il cuore incredibilmente leggero la busta di plastica del supermercato (con l’umidità della notte era più sicura e anche meno dispendiosa di quelle di carta) – un bicchiere di caffè istantaneo, un biglietto ed un sacchetto di biscotti, ogni volta una ricetta diversa, anche se da quando aveva scoperto che Nightbird era impazzito per i suoi cinnamon rolls, ogni volta che si trovava del tempo in più cercava di preparare quelli; adorava la cannella, che si sposava a meraviglia col freddo, ma la preparazione era lunga e Santana e Rachel ne facevano fuori una marea, col risultato che doveva metterne in salvo quanti più possibile se voleva sperare di lasciarne per Nightbird.

Era tutto così _domestico_ , come avere un fidanzato a cui preparare i dolci preferiti, che Kurt si prendeva mentalmente a sberle per impedirsi di lasciarsi scivolare in quella fantasia – anche se, in fondo, che male c’era? Era più o meno come innamorarsi di un cantante o un attore, stessa possibilità di rivederlo dal vivo e, soprattutto, di saperlo gay o interessato a lui in senso romantico. Quindi, ogni tanto, mentre rimaneva alzato fino a tardi a cucinare o la sera aspettava di addormentarsi, un po’ ci fantasticava.

Ed era bello ed imbarazzante e si accorgeva di poterne fare sempre meno a meno.

 

~*~

 

Blaine si sentiva meravigliosamente come non gli capitava da quando aveva lasciato che Nightbird si prendesse una fetta considerevole della sua vita: dormiva di meno, ma si sentiva in forma splendida, andava a lezione, a boxe, aveva persino trovato di nuovo l’ispirazione per mettersi a comporre – a orari assurdi, come di consueto, ma per fortuna i suoi genitori avevano avuto la brillante idea di far insonorizzare il salotto del suo appartamento, consci di quali scenari splatter avrebbero potuto crearsi tra i condomini e vicini di casa ed un figlio che riusciva a fare un fracasso incredibile solo con l’ausilio delle sue gambe, dei mobili, un Ipod e un pianoforte da quando aveva cinque anni.

Nightbird gli aveva portato soddisfazioni inaspettate, col tempo – lui che al massimo s’era illuso di poter aiutare qualcuno nella città dei suoi sogni: la gratitudine delle persone che soccorreva, una certa e imbarazzante notorietà, la soddisfazione di togliere dalla strada gente pericolosa, una maggiore fiducia in se stesso ed esperienze preziose, mischiate a notti infernali; ma soprattutto, sopra ogni cosa, gli aveva portato Kurt. Che fosse solo un sacchetto della spesa legato ad una sbarra di una sganghenata scala antincendio, non aveva importanza: le ronde serali erano sempre state cariche di preoccupazioni (e se si fosse fatto _davvero_ male, quella volta? E se si fosse trovato a dover soccorrere una persona troppo gravemente ferita e quella fosse morta? O se si fosse trovato di fronte un cadavere, com’era purtroppo successo una volta? E se la polizia l’avesse preso? D’accordo, non faceva male a nessuno, tutt’altro!, ma sapeva di non essere simpatico alle forze dell’ordine e cosa sarebbe successo se fossero riusciti ad acciuffarlo.

C’erano una marea di incognite e lui si era sforzato per tutto quel tempo di ingoiarle e andare avanti, ma adesso sapeva che, una o due volte a settimana, avrebbe trovato un _bentornato_ davanti alla finestra della stanza di Kurt: un bentornato fatto di caffè istantaneo e biscotti, ma era più di quanto avesse mai sperato (e il sapore della cucina casalinga era un ricordo relegato alle occasioni in cui tornava in Ohio, a casa, ed era impagabile), perché Nightbird non faceva e non poteva fare vita sociale nel senso proprio del termine, ma adesso sembrava averne reclamato un pezzettino nel modo assurdo in cui solo la sua identità segreta poteva averne.

E poi c’erano i biglietti, che erano la sua parte preferita in assoluto, meglio anche dei cinnamon rolls di Kurt (ed era tutto dire): perché non gli capitava di parlare con uno spirito che gli fosse così affine da tanto tempo, forse da sempre, perché neppure con i suoi amici della Dalton poteva dire di essersi sentito così tanto a casa nello spaziare da un argomento all’altro, pur nello spazio di una pagina di quaderno; perché Kurt era sarcastico e gentile, e aveva sogni così brillanti da far brillare anche la strada buia verso casa, e ne parlava con così tanta passione anche in poche parole da scaldare più del caffè, e Blaine si rese conto che odiava un po’ Nightbird, perché era a lui che Kurt scriveva e che se lui, Blaine, si fosse presentato sulla porta di casa sua, o all’uscita della NYADA, o in uno dei posti che frequentava abitualmente, senza maschera e mantello probabilmente non sarebbe stato degnato di un’occhiata.

Era triste, ma non poteva farci niente: era già strano che le due metà così distanti della sua vita si fossero di colpo ritrovate annodate da un unico filo e che tutto quel che probabilmente aveva sempre sognato da un amico e magari anche da un fidanzato fosse lì, a portata di mano, dietro l’inchiostro di un biglietto e le briciole residue in fondo al sacchetto di biscotti che cercava di farsi durare quanto più poteva, e non ci fosse un modo per allungarsi per chiudere del tutto quella distanza e rendere tutto più reale di così.

Eppure non ne avrebbe mai fatto a meno, perché quella bustina di plastica era il suo _bentornato_ , quello che nessuno avrebbe potuto in alcun modo riservargli perché _nessuno_ , tra i compagni di corso come tra i suoi amici, sapeva dove andava lui ogni notte e quali pericoli corresse per una ragione che forse non riusciva neppure a capire del tutto fino in fondo, ma che era diventata parte di sé; era il suo _bentornato_ e lo faceva sentire felice e amato come il sacchetto del pranzo che sua madre gli metteva in mano la mattina prima di farlo uscire per andare a scuola, o trovare a sorpresa la macchina di suo padre parcheggiata fuori dalla scuola quando era bambino. E quei biglietti sostituivano qualunque telefonata o uscita con sconosciuti che poteva incontrare nei locali nei quali non aveva il tempo di andare, perché il loro essere di carta e non fatti di cibo o bevande al bancone di un bar dava loro un sapore diverso, più speciale, che gli permetteva di lasciarsi andare forse più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, malgrado li scribacchiasse in equilibrio precario su una scala, o in metro, o durante una lezione noiosa, o mentre spiluccava il pranzo alla mensa dell’università. Perché Kurt lo faceva ridere come non era mai riuscito nessun altro, ed era divertente e affascinante e si era ritrovato più di una volta a soffermarsi fuori dalla sua finestra, ombra  tra le ombre della scala antincendio, a bere caffè e a rosicchiare qualche biscotto, mentre la luce nella stanza di Kurt rimaneva accesa e lui ascoltava la musica, o guardava un film, o studiava o il rumore ritmico dell’ago della macchina per cucire faceva da sottofondo alla radio. Era il modo più simile a trascorrere quel tempo insieme, anche se c’era molto più di un muro a dividerli, ma si diceva che andava bene così, che era più di quanto potesse mai sperare di ottenere da quella vita strana che prendeva il sopravvento sulla sua quando calava il sole.

E al mattino, malgrado gli occhi a volte iniettati di sangue per il sonno e la stanchezza, non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quel tempo trascorso rannicchiato su una scala, al buio, e sapeva che di lì a qualche sera ci sarebbero stati un altro sacchetto di biscotti, un’altra confezione di caffè istantaneo ed un altro _bentornato_ ad attenderlo.


End file.
